


Snowed In With a Wookiee

by colettebronte



Series: Tales from the Risha-Verse [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colettebronte/pseuds/colettebronte
Summary: This was written for SniperPilot Winter, "speed” Prompt 1: Stuck in a Blizzard. This is a continuation of the adventures of the characters first seen in 'Like Taking Candy From a Wookiee'Cassian Andor served three tours in the army. How hard can it be to look after one precocious five-year-old while she has a snow day and her father has to work?Risha Rook is excited to DO ALL THE THINGS with Cassian.Bodhi Rook is only mildly worried about the pair of them. Mildly. His money is on his daughter.





	1. The Auspicious Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, there was nothing speedy about the writing of this story but I LOVE the prompt and knew it was perfect for the second story in the Risha-verse series.

    Cassian carefully shook the snow off his boots as he let himself into Bodhi’s house. It was eerily silent as he leaned back against the closed door and pulled them off. He was about to call out for Bodhi, when the man himself rushed in from the hall, hastily tying his hair up in a high bun. Bodhi noticed Cassian and smiled, relief evident on his face.

    “Oh good! You did get my text.” Cassian frowned.

    “Of course I did. Didn’t you see my reply?” Bodhi frowned back and then tugged his phone out of his jeans.

    “Oh! Yes I did. I must have missed it. Sorry.”

    Shaking his head, Bodhi absently put his phone away and barreled into the kitchen. Cassian’s frown deepened as he trailed after Bodhi.

    Once inside the kitchen Bodhi rushed around, adding a pod to his coffee maker and then behind himself to frantically pull food out of the refrigerator. Cassian was getting dizzy just watching him. He came up behind the other man and gently placed his hands on both of Bodhi’s shoulders. Bodhi stilled with a jolt. After a moment of them just standing there, Bodhi let out an audible sigh, and turned in Cassian’s arms to face him. Cassian offered him a gentle smile and Bodhi sank into his embrace.

    “I’m sorry about this,” came Bodhi’s reply, muffled in Cassian’s brown leather jacket. Cassian leaned into Bodhi’s hair to press a gentle kiss and smiled.

    “Really, it’s fine. I told you, I don’t mind watching Risha while you have to work.” Bodhi looked up at him and smiled back.

    “I know you said it but,” Bodhi paused as he chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip. Cassian reluctantly pulled away from the other man and reached up into the cabinet behind him to hand over a travel mug.

    “Bodhi, we’ll be fine. I’ll let her watch a movie, send her out to play in the snow and then make her some hot cocoa. And if she’s really good, I’ll even give her something to eat.” Bodhi shook his head and huffed a laugh.

    “Only if she’s been REALLY good.” Cassian nodded solemnly, before an odd thought struck him.

    “Why are you working today? I saw that school is cancelled due to the expected storm. I have a hard time believing that there will be planes coming and going from the airfield today.” Bodhi shrugged.

    “There won’t be but, there’s always paperwork to be done and it’s a good idea to put sand and salt onto the runway before the snow starts.” Cassian sighed.

    “And it absolutely has to be you who does it?” Bodhi shrugged again.

    “If I go into work today then they have to give me the extra day off I want to take when you and I go away for New Year’s” Cassian nodded. He helped Bodhi bag up his lunch and they made their way back into the living room.

    “Alright Mr. Rook, what do I need to know for the day?” Bodhi smiled wryly at that and shook his head.

    “Well, Risha is still in bed. I did pop my head in a little while ago to tell her there was no school today.  After a fist pump, she rolled over and went back to sleep.” Cassian laughed as Bodhi continued, “Her favorite movie this week is ‘Return of the Jedi’. Her favorite juice box this week is apple. Her favorite sandwich this week is turkey and cheese with the crust of only one half the sandwich cut off.” Cassian raised his eyebrows and Bodhi just shrugged in return. “She been using one of her wookiee costumes as her pj’s, so that’s still a thing,” Bodhi paused a moment, eyes furrowed in thought. “I think that’s all. If anything else crops up, just text or call me.” Cassian nodded.

    “And you, just be careful out there. It’s fine now, but it is supposed to get bad later.” Bodhi smiled and tugged him down for a gentle kiss. Anything else Cassian was about to say was lost to the power of the other man’s lips.

   With a final embrace, Bodhi was out the door and heading off to work. Cassian sighed. One day alone with Risha Rook. How hard could it be?


	2. The Day Unfolds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who likes a good late night chapter update? No, just me? Oh well.  
> A hugehugeHUGE thank you to the awesome [ANTchan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/pseuds/ANTchan) for the beta/cheerleading on this chapter. I truly appreciate it, and you!

    An hour later, Cassian was sitting on the couch tapping away on his laptop, when he felt the tell-tale prickle of being watched. Glancing up he saw nothing, but the feeling remained. He resumed typing but a minute later he could see a quick flash of something out of the corner of his eye near the kitchen door. Cassian furrowed his brow.

    “Risha, are you awake?”

    The silence that followed felt slightly foreboding to Cassian. He stood and walked the few steps to the kitchen. Peering in, he still saw nothing. He scrubbed his hand across his eyes. Maybe he had been staring at his screen too long. He got himself a glass of water and headed back to the living room. He crossed the threshold and jumped as a small brown figure appeared before him with a mechanical “Arrrrrrrrrrrr,” by way of greeting.

    “Good morning, Chewie.” Cassian smiled as he went back to the couch. Risha, dressed in full wookiee garb, gloves and mask included, followed behind. She jumped up on the couch beside him, her legs swinging out in front of her as she sat. She pushed her mask up over her head and peered up at Cassian.

    “I’m not Chewie.” Cassian furrowed his brow in mock confusion.

    “You’re not? Are you sure? You really look like him.” Risha let out a put-upon sigh and Cassian fought to suppress a laugh.

    “I’m NOT Chewie. I’m Lumpy. Lumpy Bacca.” Cassian blinked at her.

    “I’m sorry Risha. You’re who now?

    “It’s okay if you don’t know him, Cassian. I’m Lumpy. Although technically it’s Lumpawaroo, but no one calls him that, so it’s just Lumpy. Lumpy Bacca. Chewie’s son.” Cassian blinked at her.

    “Risha, Bacca isn’t Chewie’s last name, it’s a part of his first name.” Risha shook her head at him.

    “Okay then, what IS his last name?” Cassian stared at her blankly. She offered him a self-satisfied smile and crossed her arms. How was this his life that he was arguing Star Wars with a five-year old? And losing. Cassian felt the need to preserve a little of his dignity.

    “How do you know about Lumpawaroo?” Risha smiled.

    “He was in the Star Wars Christmas Special.” 

    Cassian cast his mind back to when he watched it in college. There were definitely parts that were inappropriate for five-year old eyes. Diahann Carroll and her slinky silver dress specifically came to mind.

    “Abbi let you watch it?” Risha snorted and tugged off her gloves.

    “No! Auntie Jyn and I watched it last week when she stayed over. She kept covering my eyes and ears and said Abbi was going to be SO MAD, but she let me watch all the Lumpy parts. I like him ALOT,” she paused and jumped off the couch. “I want breakfast. Do you know how to make cinnamon toast like Abbi?” And then she was sprinting into the kitchen, tossing her wookiee mask behind her as she went. Cassian felt that dizzy feeling from earlier resurface.

* * *

 

    Bodhi was making notes when his phone buzzed on the desk beside him. He had to admit, he had expected a text from Cassian long before now.

_     Help! How much cinnamon do you put on the toast you make for Risha. She’s sitting at the table staring at me and I don’t want to mess it up. And what is Chewbacca’s last name? I’m asking for a friend. _

    Bodhi snorted and shook his head. He probably should have warned Cassian about Risha’s new obsession with Lumpy.

_     Mix together 1 teaspoon of cinnamon and 2 tablespoons of sugar. It’s enough for two slices of toast. She will try to talk you into making more, but she does not need that much sugar in her life this early. Trust me, YOU don’t need that much sugar in her life this early. _

    Bodhi was about to set down his phone when he decided to add,  _ Chewie doesn’t have a last name. You have to admit, nothing is funnier than Lumpy Bacca. _

    His phone buzzed a few minutes later with a reply from Cassian.  _ Cinnamon toast  is a hit! And you’re right, Lumpy Bacca is hilarious and adorable. I have to go, Risha wants to play outside. TTYL. _

    Bodhi smiled as he stood to look out the office window. The view overlooked the small airfield where Bodhi worked. He could see snowflakes drifting gently from the sky. 

    Bodhi had been the only employee to come into work. When his boss had called, apologetic they weren’t coming in, he had been promised two extra days off at New Year’s. He figured dealing with some snow now was worth the extra days away with Cassian later.

    Shrugging on his jacket, he grabbed the bucket of salt beside the door, and headed out to protect the runway.

* * *

 

    Early afternoon found Cassian leaping around in the snow with Risha. The snow was starting to fall at a pretty good clip, but clearly, she didn’t care. 

    In general, Cassian was not a fan of the snow, or the cold weather at all, for that matter. It certainly hadn’t been Cassian’s intention to go outside, but one pouty look from Bodhi’s daughter and he was mush. He couldn’t help thinking how it looked almost exactly like her father’s puppy dog look.

    So far, he had helped build a snowman, or rather a “snow Jawa”; made snow angels, which helped  him realize that his leather jacket was definitely not the best to play outside in wet snow with; and was currently pulling Risha on a sled up the small slope at the back of Bodhi’s property.

    “One more time!” Risha squealed as she flew down the hill. Cassian sighed, attempting to rub some warmth back into his hands. As he huffed down the hill to meet her he couldn’t help but remind himself that this was the seventh, ‘one more time’. Glancing up at the increasingly heavy snowfall, he felt a niggle of worry about Bodhi being stuck at work creep in. Risha ran up to him and tugged on his gloved hand.

    “Cassiannnnnn, come onnnnnnnn! One more time!”

    Cassian smiled down at her, bowing with a flourish, “As my wookiee princess, commands.” Risha giggled and trudged back over to the sled.

* * *

 

    Bodhi turned off the radio and grimaced. The weather report was not good to say the least. The storm had come on faster than predicted and it would take the plow trucks well into the evening if not until the morning to make headway. He peered out the window at his car, buried in at least 3 feet of dense snow. It looked like he’d be spending the night in the office. He glanced down at his phone but so far, Cassian hadn’t responded to any of his texts.

    If Bodhi had to guess, he suspected Risha had dragged Cassian outside to play. He figured in this regard, no news was good news. Just then his phone rang. Bodhi smiled and answered.

    “Hey Jyn.” There was a distinct laugh on the other end of the line.

    “Hey Bodhi. So how snowed in are you right now? Should I call Baze? He put the big plow on his truck this year. He can be there in half an hour.” Bodhi looked out again at his car and then back up at the heavy snow that showed no sign of slowing. He sighed.

    “No. I’d hate for him to waste the gas while it’s still coming down. If the town trucks don’t come around when it finally stops, maybe I’ll give him a call. Thanks though.” Bodhi put his phone on speaker while he walked over to pour himself a cup of coffee.

    “So, how are they doing? Has Risha conquered Cassian and claimed him as one of her people yet?” Bodhi snorted and shook his head.

    “As far as I know they’re fine. If there really was a problem, Cassian would text me.” There was silence on Jyn’s end of the line for a moment.

    “So then it looks like he’s passing your test.” Bodhi took a sip of coffee and furrowed his brow.

    “What do you mean?” He could hear Jyn sigh, exasperated.

    “Oh come on. We both know that’s what you’re doing. That’s why it had to be him who watched Risha all by himself today, even though I’m still in town and could watch her in my sleep,” Jyn paused, “Which I would absolutely never do. I’m always completely awake when I babysit her, I swear.” Bodhi sank down into a chair, warm mug cradled in his hands.

    “I know he likes me. I know he enjoys spending time with Risha. But he’s never spent time with her when I wasn’t there. You and I know she can be a lot to handle sometimes,” he paused as Jyn laughed. “Okay, so she’s a lot to handle most of the time. I just . . . . need to know that Cassian won’t run when things get difficult with her. Or between us.” Jyn made a small noise, focusing his attention,

    “I like him. And you know that I have never liked any of your boyfriends ever. In fact, if you break up with him, Risha and I get to keep him, and you’re out.” Bodhi laughed as Jyn continued, “Seriously Bo, he’s kind, smart and strong in every way that matters. Anyone can see how much he loves you and Risha.” Bodhi gasped.

    “It’s barely been two months since we met. Cassian and I have never talked about our relationship in those terms.” He could practically feel Jyn’s eyes roll from across town.

    “Oh please, if you think that man wasn’t head over soggy slippers in love with both you and Risha the moment you met on Halloween, you’re dreaming. He’s more than worthy of you both. And despite what  you think, you’re worthy of him too.” Bodhi winced at the reminder of how they met, but he had to admit, Jyn had a point. He felt an almost instant connection with Cassian. And the fact that Risha absolutely adored him cinched the deal. Bodhi felt himself smile as he stood.

    “Thanks Jyn.”

    “Anytime Bo.” And then she was gone, no doubt snuggled under three layers of fleece blankets, curled in front of Baze and Chirrut’s fireplace.

    Bodhi checked his phone once more for word from Cassian and then walked back over to peer out the frosty glass with a sigh.

* * *

    Cassian was dead. Dead tired. Late afternoon found him sprawled out on Bodhi’s living room carpet trying to catch his breath and thaw out. Years in the military had clearly not prepared him for a snowy afternoon with Risha Rook.

    Risha sat above him on the couch dressed in her wookiee pajamas, happily watching ‘Return of the Jedi’ while she sipped on a juice box and seemed perfectly content to ignore his peril.

    His phone buzzed beside him and he stretched his fingers to grasp at it. He saw a text from Bodhi as well as a bunch of messages the other man had sent while Cassian had been adventuring outside with Risha. He sat up with a groan. Risha tossed a pillow down at him. He looked back at her but she was still firmly entranced by the movie.

    Standing, he made his way into the kitchen to call Bodhi. The other man picked up on the first ring.

    “So on a scale of one to fifty, how tired are you right now?” Cassian laughed at Bodhi’s greeting.

    “Hi Bodhi. I’m a little tired, but it’s fine.” He smiled as Bodhi snorted.

    “Sure you’re fine. I can hear how out of breath you are.” Cassian sighed.

    “I knew I should have texted you,” he grumbled. Bodhi laughed and Cassian’s heart melted at the sound. “How are you doing over there?” He frowned at the sudden silence on the other end of the line. “Bodhi?”

    “Cassian, I am so sorry about this but, I’m stuck here for the night. I talked to one of the guys at Public Works and the airfield isn’t a priority for plowing tonight. He said that someone will be by mid-morning once they finish with all the other roads.” Cassian looked out of the kitchen door to peer at Risha as Bodhi rushed on, “You don’t have to stay. I talked to Jyn and she can be there in an hour. When I asked you to watch her I certainly never planned . . . . . .”

    “Bodhi, stop, please, it’s fine.” Cassian listened as Bodhi heaved a deep breath. “There’s no need to make Jyn go out in this weather. I’ll spend the night. Really, I don’t mind.”

    “Okay, I’ll let Jyn know she can stay put. Hey, can you let me speak to Risha?” Cassian smiled.

    “Sure thing, Love.”

    Cassian walked to the living room. Risha looked up at him as he held his phone out to her. “It’s Abbi.” She smiled and grabbed the phone, beginning an animated and detailed report of their day. After a few minutes, her expression turned serious as she listened to Bodhi. She glanced up at Cassian and nodded.

    “Don’t worry Abbi, I’ll take care of Cassian.” She nodded a few more times and then bid her father goodbye. Cassian took back his phone and walked back to the kitchen.

    “Alright Bodhi, what do I need to know for nighttime procedures?” Bodhi snorted again.

    “Nighttime procedures, really? This isn’t a military operation.” Cassian let his silence speak for him as Bodhi chuckled, “Okay fine it’s Risha, so that’s a fair comparison. For dinner you can make her some mac and cheese. There are plenty of boxes in the pantry, so feel free to use one of those. But make sure you use whole milk when you make it, otherwise Risha will refuse to eat it. She can have two scoops of ice cream for dessert. I hid the magic shell on the top shelf of the pantry. Try not to let her see you get it down from there. If she finds out where I stash it, she’ll be adding it to everything she eats.” Cassian laughed. 

    “And bedtime?”

    “I’m guessing she already changed into her pj’s. Bedtime is 7:30 but once she has a tummy full of mac and cheese and ice cream, the day will finally hit her and she’ll probably be ready for bed then. Her bedtime book this week is ‘The Wookiee Storybook’. If you can’t find it on her bookshelf, just ask Risha where it is.” Cassian blinked.

    “The Wookiee Storybook?” Bodhi laughed at Cassian’s confusion.

    “It’s a classic, literally from 1979. We found it at the thrift store last weekend, completely by chance. I’ll give you one guess who it’s all about.” Cassian smiled.

    “Our good friend, Lumpy Bacca.”

    “You got it! She’ll fall asleep before the book ends and then you should be good until morning,” Bodhi paused with a soft sigh. “Cassian, I really appreciate you doing this. If it gets to be too much, you really can call Jyn.” Cassian smiled fondly.

    “And I told you I don’t mind. I love you and I want to help in any way I can.” Cassian’s eyes widened as he realized what he said. “I . . . . should go get dinner started,” he floundered. “Stay safe and warm. We’ll see you in the morning.”  He cut the call off before he could hear Bodhi’s response.

    With a groan, Cassian banged his head against the refrigerator. Smooth Andor, real smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Cassian. You beautiful, awkward banana.
> 
> So fun fact: [The Wookiee Storybook](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wookiee_Storybook) is absolutely a real thing! It is, sadly out of print, but I am now SUPER determined to find a copy.
> 
> Edit: You can actually listen and read along with The Wookiee Storybook [on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=20&v=OJT6FXD1ZxM).
> 
> Thank you to [rogueshadows](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows) for the AMAZING find.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


	3. The Night Resolves Itself . . . . with a Little Help From Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the last part. I want to thank you all for reading, commenting and kudo-ing (TOTALLY a word). A HUGE thank you once again to the awesome [ANTchan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/pseuds/ANTchan) for the beta.

    Bodhi stared dumbly at his dark phone. Had Cassian really just said that he loved him and then hung up? Maybe Cassian hadn’t meant it when he said it? But what if he did and was embarrassed? What if he was embarrassed BECAUSE he said it and didn’t mean it?

    And what could Bodhi really do at the moment? He was snowbound all the way on the other side of town. Running a frustrated hand down his face, Bodhi knew exactly what he could do. He punched in a familiar phone number.

    Instead of a proper greeting Jyn growled into the phone, “Bodhi, I just popped the biggest bowl of popcorn and built the most epic blanket fort, this had better be good.” Bodhi sighed.

    “Well you can get back to them shortly. Cassian said he’d spend the night with Risha.”

    “Of course he did. I told you there was no need to call me when he said yes. Now if you’ll excuse me . . .” Bodhi cut her off with a hysterical laugh.

    “He also casually mentioned that he loved me.” Aside from a distinct crunching sound, Jyn made no reply. Bodhi glared at his phone. “Jyn! What do I do?” Jyn heaved a sigh.

    “I’m hanging up now.” Bodhi’s eyes widened.

    “What? No! I need help, advice, emergency alcohol, something!”

    “Bodhi, stop, just breathe.” Bodhi sucked in a deep breath and then another and another until his breathing evened out. When Jyn spoke again her voice was soft.

    “Better?” Bodhi sighed and sank down onto the office couch.

    “Yes. Thanks Jyn. Seriously, what do I do?”

    “Well, what do you want to do?” Bodhi knew the answer instantly.

    “If he meant it, I want to maybe say it back to him.” He heard Jyn try to suppress a giggle and he narrowed his eyes. “Really, my pain amuses you?”

    “Always.” The fondness in her voice helped ease the sting of her reply. “Bo, we talked about this earlier. Of course he loves you. And there is no maybe about it. You love him too.”

    “Gods help me, I really do.” Jyn laughed and Bodhi smiled. “It’s just, really scary to admit that out loud.”

    “But you did it. Now you just have to tell him.” Bodhi stood and peered out the windows to look out at the inky night. The snow had finally stopped, but he was still trapped.

    “And now I get to stew with all this until the town is able to dig me out tomorrow.” He jumped when he heard Jyn snap her fingers.

    “I have an idea. Sit tight okay? Give me some time and I’ll call you back.” Bodhi smiled wryly.

    “It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

   “Good man. I’ll talk to you in a bit.”

* * *

    Cassian sat across the kitchen table from Risha, both of them contemplating the great mysteries of life. They had identical bowls filled with two scoops of Peppermint Stick ice cream drenched in chocolate Magic Shell topping. Cassian tapped the hard chocolate in his bowl with his spoon, thoughtful as he answered Risha’s last question.

    “Honestly, I don’t think Magic Shell would make broccoli taste better.” Risha nodded, accepting his answer.

    “What about cauliflower?” Cassian wrinkled his nose.

    “Definitely not! What about Abbi’s cinnamon toast?”

    Risha looked down at her bowl and stuck her tongue out as she concentrated on cracking her chocolate shell with the edge of her spoon. When she was at last successful, she set down her spoon and looked up at Cassian, eyes serious.

    “Abbi’s cinnamon toast is the best. It doesn’t need Magic Shell,” she paused to reach over and place her small hand atop his own. “Yours though, needs some work.” Cassian gaped at her.

    “But I followed Abbi’s directions!” Risha nodded and patted his hand.

    “You did good for a first timer but the bread was a little too squishy. At least you didn’t set the toaster on fire like Auntie Jyn did.” Cassian sat back and looked to the toaster.

    “She set it on fire?” Risha picked up her spoon and smiled as she tucked into her ice cream.

    “It was awesome! Two fire trucks had to come to our old house. I got a gold junior firefighter badge and Auntie Jyn got three phone numbers.” Cassian shook his head and laughed.

    “Well, I’m glad you were both safe. And the next time I make you cinnamon toast we’ll figure out how to make the bread more crunchy. Risha nodded and they resumed eating.

* * *

    Bodhi gaped at Jyn’s lengthy text about her brilliant solution to his predicament. He tried to call her but he was sent straight to her voicemail each time. He stabbed aggressively at his phone.

 _Jyn, absolutely not! It’s freezing cold and I’m sure the roads are terrible. Tell Baze and Chirrut to stay home._ He was about to give up hope of receiving a reply when his phone buzzed.

_Too late, they left 20 minutes ago. Even if the town hasn’t started plowing the main roads yet, they should be by you any minute._

    Sure enough, bright headlights cut through the dark, shining bright on to the office wall behind him.

 _They just got here. You should feel ashamed of yourself, making two old men go out in the freezing cold night. I hope neither of them catch pneumonia._ Jyn’s reply came a moment later as Bodhi was putting on his jacket to go out and meet Baze and Chirrut.

 _OMG Bodhi, stop being so dramatic. They’ll be fine. And I’m saving these texts so they can see that you called them old men._ Bodhi raised his eyebrows as he read back his previous text.

_Oh no. Please delete that._

_I’ll think about it. Now go out there and give those two feeble old men a hand._ Bodhi snorted.

 _That’s real nice, Jyn. I certainly never called them feeble._ There was a brief pause before she responded.

_Crap, you’re right. Let’s both delete this conversation and pretend it never happened._

* * *

    Cassian felt a fond squeeze in his chest as he looked down at Risha, fast asleep. He had to admit, a small part of the tightness was due to her actually sleeping on him. She had conked out halfway through the book, just as Bodhi had said she would, and Cassian didn’t have it in himself to move and disturb her. Smiling, he closed the book and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Risha let out a small snort and cuddled her plushie Yoda closer. Cassian smiled.

    When he had seen Bodhi’s message that morning he had initially been nervous about watching Risha all on his own. But aside from feeling tired, the day had actually been pretty fun. He yawned and leaned back against the pink headboard of Risha’s bed. His last thought as sleep claimed him was that he loved this little girl as much as he loved her father.

* * *

    Bodhi waved at Baze and Chirrut as their truck drove off into the cold night. Breathing a sigh of relief to finally be home, he sent up a silent prayer of thanks to Jyn.

    It had taken Baze, Chirrut and Bodhi nearly two hours of salting, sanding and plowing but they had managed to clear a driveable path for them to safely retrieve Bodhi. His car however, would have to wait until the morning. But tonight, Bodhi had some things to discuss with Cassian.

    The living room light was on and he could see the remnants of Cassian and Risha’s day. Cassian’s closed laptop and phone sat on the coffee table beside one of Risha’s empty apple juice boxes.

    Their boots sat on the mat next to the front door. Risha’s pink winter coat and snow pants were hanging over the bannister looking tiny next to Cassian’s brown leather jacket.

    Heading into the kitchen next, Bodhi raised his eyebrows at the empty bottle of Magic Shell sitting on the kitchen table. It was a good thing he had two more bottles hidden in the back of the pantry. Smiling he saw the drying rack filled with all their now-clean dishes. He’d have to ask Cassian how he had gotten Risha to help him.

    Bodhi had a hunch where he would find Cassian. He entered Risha’s bedroom as was not disappointed. Both his daughter and boyfriend lay snuggled together in Risha’s twin-sized bed. As adorable as the sight was, Bodhi knew from experience that Cassian’s neck would be killing him if he was left until morning.

    Bodhi flicked on Risha’s Millenium Falcon nightlight and turned off the overhead lights. Once the room was bathed in purple light, Bodhi gently shook Cassian. The other man woke slowly, blinking into the mostly dark room.

    “Bodhi, what?” His voice was rough and sleep soft. Bodhi didn’t think he had ever been more charmed by the other man. Bodhi helped Cassian extract himself from Risha. Before she could notice the difference, Bodhi tucked her blankets in tight around her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Risha snuffled and buried her face into the pillows.

    While Bodhi had done this, Cassian had made his way back to the living room. When Bodhi came back out he frowned as Cassian began gathering up his things.

    “What are you doing?” Cassian looked at him guiltily.

    “Well you’re back now so I thought I’d just get out of your hair.” Bodhi smiled softly in the face of Cassian’s awkwardness. He took Cassian’s hand and tugged him into a tight embrace.

    “Cassian, I enjoy having you in my hair,” He paused to press a gentle kiss to Cassian’s jaw. “Please stay.” A small moan from the other man caused Bodhi to smile against his skin.

    “Bodhi, I don’t want to impose,” Cassian started, breathless. “It’s been a long day, I’m sure you’re ready to rest. I know I could use a good two days worth of sleep.” Bodhi laughed, reluctantly letting go of Cassian.

    “It’s fine. Please stay. And as much as I’d like to have you join me in my room and believe me, I’d REALLY like to have you join me, the best I can offer you tonight is the finest sofa bed on the block and all the Star Wars-themed fleece blankets you could ever dream of. Cassian laughed.

    “Well who could say no to that? Besides I think my car is still snow-covered,” he paused to bite his lip. “Listen Bodhi, about what I said earlier, I know it’s too soon . . . .” Bodhi stopped him with a finger to Cassian’s lips.

    “Cassian, I love you too.” Cassian’s eyes widened as he pulled away from Bodhi’s hand.

    “Good, that’s, really good.” Both men gazed at each other a moment and then Cassian gently cradled Bodhi’s face in his warm hands. Bodhi placed his arms around Cassian’s waist and they shared a tender kiss. Bodhi pulled back and smiled at Cassian.

    The other man’s gentle smile broke into a yawn. Cassian widened his eyes at his own behavior. Bodhi smiled at his obvious embarrassment.

    “How about sleep now, and we’ll talk about all this in the morning?” Cassian smiled sleepily at him.

    “Sounds good to me.” Bodhi showed Cassian his love in the form of a tender smile and a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! Prompt fill for the very first speed prompt for Sniperpilot winter complete! And just a month late. :P I hope you enjoyed this version of the characters. I hope to revisit them again in the future, they're ALOT of fun to write.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


End file.
